bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Firebender
'''The Firebender '''is an ancient, powerful bender who is originally from an alternate universe to Elias Turner's. Upon his discovery by humanity, he is the only known bender in existence. Biography The Knight of Cydonia Season 3 The Knight of Cydonia Season 4 The Firebender Blake Pravo, upon the discovery of his wife's affair, decides to take his rage out on the world. After smiting her and her lover, he passes a point of no return, and fully accepts the role of The Firebender. As his firebending takes on a blue hue due to its newfound power, The Firebender sets about destroying cities and military bases in his general vicinity. Becoming punched out and confused about his new purpose, he retreats to the plains of the middle east to take on a life of solitude in a small hut. Once he is found by David Nautilus, who has been leading the Earth Stability Restorers against him, The Firebender becomes reaggravated after a series of frontal assaults on his position. Making quick work of the forces, David Nautilus drops several nuclear warheads onto the plains - which The Firebender persists through. Out of ideas, Nautilus retreats to create new tactics to use against the enraged bender. His mind now rehardened on violence, The Firebender decides on the complete extinction of humanity. Shortly after, he is visited by a coalition of militia men who have adopted a religion in which they worship the bender. The Firebender accepts the service of these zealots, offering quick, painless deaths in exchange for their servitude. With a personal vendetta against Nautilus, The Firebender leaves his retreat in the middle east to lead a frontal assault against Nautilus's stronghold. During the travel from the Uzbekistan to the Spanish mountains, The Firebender completely annihilates any signs of civilization. During the assault on the stronghold, The Firebender chunks away at the mountain range with lightning, completely severing sections of the range. Nautilus and his immediate officers are slaughtered soon after. The Firebender comes true on his promise to his worshipers, who all simultaneously drop dead after the assault. Satisfied with the death of his betrayer, The Firebender gains the ability of Flight, and travels to the upper layers of the atmosphere. He grips the sun and causes a massive solar flare, which sets the entire atmosphere aflame once it reaches Earth.The Firebender goes about the Earth, causing all types of extinction events, including inducing a massive tsunami which destroys the entire eastern US seaboard with mile high waves, and burns down the majority of the Amazon rain forest. He leaves all life on Earth to the mercy of frozen space temperatures and direct sun radiation. After leaving life on Earth to face its inevitable doom, The Firebender ventures into space, though slowly driven completely insane by the maddeningly loud sound of his own heartbeat. After 10,000 years of insanity, he comes across a black hole. Overconfident in his powers, he heads straight into it, challenging it to battle him. Despite all of his power, The Firebender is able to do nothing but keep himself from being ripped apart as he is swallowed by the well. The black hole deposits him in an alternate universe - one where Blake Pravo takes responsibility for his mistakes and is about to kill himself in retribution. The Firebender intervenes, taking the task off of Pravo's plate, and kills Pravo out of mercy. The Firebender then has a complete crisis of character from which he resolves to forgive himself. He leaves this Earth in peace and travels to the edge of the galaxy and enters a stasis to watch over it as a protector. After being forgiven by Elias Turner, and official recognized as Blake Pravo again, the new Blake Pravo returns to the spot where the black hole initially deposited him 10,000 years prior. This time, he is able to overpower the black hole, and manages to escape its horizon, returning to his original reality. Blake Pravo heads off into the cosmos, searching for extraterrestrial civilizations he can bring to peace and enlightenment.